Present embodiments relate to a jack level for a recreation vehicle (RV), camper, tow-behind or truck bed mounted camper device. More specifically, present embodiments relate to a jack leveling system which utilizes a sensor to determine rate of movement of the jack and change in rate of movement which is in turn is related to load.
When camping in a recreational vehicle (RV), it is desirable to level the vehicle when stopped for camping. This is desirable so that sleeping occurs at a level condition to prevent uncomfortable resting. The leveled condition provides living conditions closer to normal, as in a stationary home or other fixed structure, which are known to be leveled during the construction process. One skilled in the art will appreciate that certain appliances should be operated at level conditions and also to prevent unintended opening of cabinets and resultant breakage of glasses, dishes and the like.
Various leveling devices may be utilized at corners of the recreational vehicle, at sides of the vehicle or at one or more ends of the vehicle to provide leveling options at multiple locations for the best end condition.
Jacks may be created from hydraulic systems, electric systems or other fluid or mechanical powered structures which extend or retract to produce the lifting or lowering function at the desired location where the jack may be installed.
In utilizing the jack level devices, it would be desirable for a controller to know the position or location of the jack once the load is engaged or disengaged. It is also desirable to know the position of the jack relative to stops either at an outer limit or an inner limit of the range of motion.
Prior art devices have utilized various means to determine position of a jack level leg. However, it would be desirable to determine a rate of movement in order to provide a correlating position and determine a change of the rate of movement of the jack level to determine loading conditions on the jack leveling apparatus.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.